riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Arrow
The Desert Arrow Was The FS7 MoonWalkers Field Headquarters Of The Nevada Campaign, It was the Staging Point for The Mass Production Of the New Earth Weapon, the Machine Thermal Controller or M.T.C. For Short. Construction Battle Of Nevada Massing For Attack 'M.T.C. Experimenting' After The Attack The MoonWalkers Returned to the Desert Arrow, where They Through the Unconscious 12 Year Old Princess Into a Cell that Surrounded by Bomb lasers that if Touch by A Human they Would Explode taking them and the Prisoner along with them. Ura Later Honors N.D.H.R. For his Hard work, by Allowing him to Take control of One Half Of the MoonWalkers. And From then On Mass Production Of M.T.C. Chips Into Rivera Federation Infantry Units Began. 2 Days Later Their Production Was Completed, and The Testing was about To Begin, with Ura Watching After A Successful Test Run performed By Both N.D.H.R. and Reploid Devest Rivera... Ura Now Believes That her MoonWalkers Now Believe that they Would be the Most Successful Military Organization in the Federation Strike 7 Arsenal. 'Attack On Desert Arrow' Brutally Desperate And Angry as she Saw The 2nd Rookie Divisions Invading her Base, Princess Ura Jorana Orders N.D.H.R. To Use the M.T.C. On all of the 250 Infantry Units that Reploid has Developed for an attempt to repel the 2nd Rookie Attack and throw them back out into the Desert. Following the Orders of his adopted mother N.D.H.R. Places on the M.T.C. Helmet and Activates His Side of the 250 Infantry Units, but would take sometime due to the fact of the Doors being shut. As the 2nd Rookies began to Break through the Hangers Defenses and Forcing half Of the MoonWalkers into Retreat including a grand total of 4 Strikers that were Stationed On the Vehicle lifts, 2nd Rookie Field Commander Hazzar husiki says the Following, "We've got em on the Run, We've gained Half of their Hanger, Keep the Pressure On em!" More Soldiers for the 2nd Rookies later entered the Hanger now Outnumbering the MoonWalkers Inside, but just as they were gaining the upper hand, Doors to their Right Opens and 150 MoonWalker Infantry Units Marched Into the Room, but as Andrew was firing upon them his Lasers were Useless for they were the ones that have been isolated with the M.T.C. "Hazzar I Can' Touch Em!!" Yelled Andrew as the 2nd Rookie's Golden Laser's just Ricocheted off the MoonWalkers like nothing, With N.D.H.R. looking humbly and Evilly Amused at the Situation and continues to move his head from left to right to keep control of the FS7 Forces. Heavily Outnumbered and Under Fired the 2nd Rookies began to Fall Back behind anything that they can use in the Hangers to repulse the Federation Strike 7's Dark Purple Blasts. As the Fighting occurred in the main Hanger area, Aura Jorana, New Harrison, and Hera, made their way towards the Source where The M.T.C. Was being operated from, but later came into contact with Reploid, who nearly kills them but gets distracted by Samurai Veteran Hosku Gordon. His Battle with Reploid allows the others to Escape to find the Lab. The 2nd Rookies Back in the Hanger Despite being heavily Outnumbered continued to stand their ground receiving fire from all over the Place. Until At of Nowhere a Newly Developed High Speed A.T.C. Assault Tank one that the MoonWalkers have missed during their attack On Hoover Region, managed to enter the Hanger drawing a large portion of the MoonWalkers Away from the 2nd Rookies, and to the other side of the Hanger, allowing the 2nd Rookies to enter new Positions For cover, due to the fact of their Old Area being so badly Shot up from Laser fire. N.D.H.R. Later focuses Mostly on the Tank but still eyes the 2nd Rookies, allowing both to be Overrun, The A.T.C. Assault Tank, is later Disabled due to Too much Laser fire and was silenced until it can be Repaired, by Horace Bowser. Finally managing to make it to Ura Jorana's Lab Aura Comes into contact with her Evil Sister who orders Her men to deal with her sister, for she replied this an I Quote, "I Have other matters to attend to..." Which meant that she was going back to the Hanger in order to aide her Son, against the 2nd Rookies. A Fight later breaks up in the lab between The team and The MoonWalkers, but the Team Seemed to gain the upper Hand, and Destroy the MoonWalkers, only to discover that the helmets are already in use, and rush quickly after Ura back towards the Hanger. Horace after Dogging Many Laser Blasts, finally managed to get the tank working again after some time, allowing Joe Hire to Get moving again, forcing N.D.H.R. to focus on the Tank again. He later turns To see His mother Place on her Helmet and gains control of her Half of the MoonWalkers, allowing the both too get the upper hand once again against the 2nd Rookie Division. With Causalities Mounting and The Weapons Energy Cores Depleting, Some of the 2nd Soldiers began to Run Only to wind up being shot in the Back by the Advancing MoonWalkers. However, Harrison was the first to enter the Hanger and Notices, H.D.H.R. and says the Following "New Dark Harrison..." N.D.H.R. Is forced to turn away from the Battlefield to look up at New Harrison as he Replies the Following. "New Harrison! So At Last We Meet in The Hands Of Battle!"' "I'm Calling You Out N.D.H. Down and Dirty Up Close In Personal..." New Harrison Replied Whirling His Double Blades around. "What! A Challenge Too Personal Combat?!" N.D.H.R. Replied, "Exactly, With More Mercy" New Harrison Said For Final Words as he Blasts towards N.D.H.R. as he replies, "Non Taken!" A Fight later erupts between New Harrison Rivera And New Dark Harrison Rivera, Causing N.D.H.R.'s Half of the MoonWalkers To Become Distracted by the Where A bouts of his Movements. Knowing that her son is in danger a very enraged, Ura Is about To Fire a Brain Blast in at New Harrison in an attempt to get him away from H.D.H.R. But is hit on her back, causing her Blast to Fire Downwards, She Turns to See an Enraged Aura, as she strikes her across the Face. With both M.T.C. Operators Distracted the Once Invisible MoonWalkers were now at last starting to Receive Heavy Loses. Using this As their Upper hand The Remains of the 2nd Rookies Surge Forward finally Crushing The MoonWalkers, and Over Run the Entire First Floor of the Hanger. Ura herself was later overpowered by Aura, and as Aura was about to Finish her off she unleashes A Gas Bomb too the Ground allowing her to escape. The MoonWalkers, now Overrun, began To Evacuate the Desert Arrow, knowing that the Nevada Campaign was Lost, but Ura had one more plan In mind, the 2 M.T.C. Valor Drop Ships that they stole 4 Months Ago, While N.D.H.R. Was still Sprawling with New Harrison, Princess Ura, later Returns to him with the Valor Drop Ships and later Retrieves N.D.H.R. Flying Away, with New Harrison, firing upon them. By Using the Valor Drop Ships they Managed To Tear Half Of the 2nd Rookie Division Too Ribbons but were Later Under Fire by Horace and Joe In the A.T.C. Both Battle the A.T.C. But It's speed managed to Outrun even the Both of the Valors. Reploid and Hosuku, continue to Fight throughout the Base, but Reploid was later Heavily Damaged by the Sword Of Jorna, Allowing Hosuku, To Escape his Tsunami Attack. After Retrieving Too Much Damage from the A.T.C., N.D.H.R.'s Valor Drop Ship Fell Outta of the Sky Causing Him to Jump Aboard his Mother's As his fell into the Ravine Below. Realizing the Situation Was Hopeless Ura Ordered The MoonWalkers, Too Abandoned the Desert Arrow, which was already being done. Aftermath Category:Universal Locations